There you'll be
by maraudergirl08
Summary: The war is finally over. Many people were lost. On her graduation day, Hermione Granger thinks about all of them.


Title: There you'll be  
  
Author: Maraudergirl08  
  
Date: July 3, 2003  
  
Summery: The wizarding world is trying to get past all of those lost in the war. Hermione Granger remembers her boyfriend, Harry Potter, who died in the final battle, defeating Voldemort at the cost of his own life.  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. is my idol, Faith Hill is too, But I'm not either, So please don't sue  
  
When I think back on these times,  
  
And the dreams we left behind,  
  
I'll be glad cause I was blessed to get to have you in my life.  
  
When I look back on these days,  
  
I'll look and see your face.  
  
You were right there for me.  
  
In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky,  
  
In my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life.  
  
I'll keep apart of you with me.  
  
And everywhere I am there you'll be...  
  
And everywhere I am there you'll be.  
  
17 year old Hermione Granger was in tears. It was her graduation day, but over half of their class was gone. They had been killed in the war, all too young to have gone. But yet they were, and there was nothing she could do about it, except to remember them.  
Neville, Padma, Dean, Ron, Blaise, Pansy, Millicent, Dean, Shamus, Parvati, Lavender, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Harry. Those were just some of the people from her year killed. But what shook her the most was Harry's death. They had been going out for two years, and now he was gone. Killed by Voldemort, as Harry himself killed him.  
Remus and Sirius were gone to. Both were killed early in the war. Harry had been shocked by their deaths, but fought harder for them, and his parents. Hermione remembered all of their dreams, just for all of this to be over. Hermione looked up to the sky, and saw a single white cloud in the sky. But it was shaped like an angel. Hermione fought back a sob. Everywhere she was reminded of her fallen friends.  
  
When you showed me how it feels,  
  
To feel the sky within my reach.  
  
And I always will remember all the strength you gave to me,  
  
Your love made me make it through ,  
  
Oh, I owe so much to you,  
  
You were right there for me.  
  
When she felt the wind prickling her skin, she remembered the first time Harry had taken her flying. She had been so afraid, but Harry had been right there with her, helping her. She wasn't so afraid then. Harry had given her so much strength, and helped her fight whenever she was having troubles. She owed him so much.  
  
In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky,  
  
In my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life.  
  
I'll keep apart of you with me,  
  
And everywhere I am there you'll be.  
  
Cause I always saw in you my light, my strength,  
  
And I wanna thank-you now for all the ways,  
  
You were right there for me...  
  
You were right there for me...  
  
You were right there for me...  
  
Always.  
  
In her dreams Hermione saw Harry with his parents, Remus, and Sirius. They were laughing, and joking, just floating around. They would give Hermione the strength she needed to face the next day alone, even if it was only just a dream. There would always be a place in her heart for all of them. Sirius, Remus, James, Lily, and Harry would always be right there with her, guiding her. Just like she knew they would be with her child, when it was born. Hermione had been two monthes pregnant when Harry was killed, now she was five.  
The rest of the survivors stuck together with Hermione. They were a small number, only about 16 or so. But they were like a family, and the one's who were killed seemingly protected them. They were their guardian angels.  
  
In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky,  
  
In my heart there'll always be a place for you all my life.  
  
I'll keep apart of you with me,  
  
And everywhere I am there you'll be...  
  
And everywhere I am there you'll be...  
  
There you'll be.  
  
Even if may only have been in dreams, they were there. There would always be empty places in the survivors hearts for the not so lucky. Everywhere they went, the victims were there to protect them. And they all knew it. They were together for the rest of their lives. 


End file.
